


Cowardly

by QueenChristine



Series: ECWeek2018 [4]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: ECWeek2018, Emerald City Week 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Day Four of Emerald City Week 2018:Revelation | Cowardly





	Cowardly

The Wizard has Protected Emerald City from the Beast Forever, and the people were in the streets celebrating, but afterwards the Wizard was doing something horrible in secret:  
  
He was planning to slaughter the Royal family of Oz.  
  
He seemed to be keeping many people silent, it was a wonder why this coup didn’t reach the King…The young leader of the King’s Guard, Eamonn also known as the Fierce Lion of Oz was forcefully brought to the Wizard.  
  
“Hello Eamonn, please have a seat.” The Wizard sat at a table, waving a hand awkwardly to the chair across from him, “We should talk.”  
  
“I should be turning you in.” Eamonn said calmly.  
  
The Wizard gave Eamonn a smug look, “So I hear you have a little girl.”  
  
Eamonn’s mouth sealed shut and the Wizard continued to talk:  
  
“I like you Eamonn, you are good at what you do. It would truly be a waste to get rid of you like I did the others…”  
  
“They can’t all be loyal to you?” Eamonn asked.  
  
“They know what I’m capable of, it was I who defeated the Beast Forever and King Pastoria is weak…he tried but failed.”  
  
Eamonn stood up knocking over the chair reaching for his weapon, but one of his own men kicked his legs bringing him to his knees and a sword was at his throat.  
  
“Eamonn,” the Wizard took a sip of his drink, drinks that the royal family gave him as thanks “I don’t want to kill you, but I will.”  
  
“You wouldn’t–!” The sword was pressed to his throat again.   
  
Eamonn looked around, all of these men worked under him, and they clearly feared what the Powerful Wizard could do to them and their families. The Wizard has been slowly building his own army from under his nose, and now it was too late.  
  
“Do you want to live, Eamonn?”  
  
The man looked down shaking, biting his lip so hard he bled, “I do.”  
  
“Perfect!” The Wizard motioned for the other men to back off as he stood up patting the still kneeling Eamonn. “Suit up, we need the Fierce Lion.”  
  
 _Fierce Lion?_ He thought, tastings the blood in his mouth quivering. _I’m nothing but a cowardly Lion._


End file.
